Proč žít?
by Kuro-nii
Summary: Bůh nového světa byl zabit a jakmile se to Mikami dozvěděl, chtěl skončit se s vým životem, to se mu ale nepovedlo. Někdo jej zachránil a teď ho nutí žít v tomto odporném světě. Najde se někdo kdo mu pomůže zbavit se jeho trápení?


Když Kira říkal, že mě nezná, bodlo mě u srdce, byl jsem na dně, málem jsem se rozbrečel, jako malé dítě a pak, když se nikdo nedíval, rozřízl jsem si tepnu, krev začala proudit z mého těla ven, bylo to vážně osvobozující, ale někdo ji zastavil a držel mě při životě, stabilizovaného převezli mně vrtulníkem do nejbližší nemocnice, byl jsem stále při vědomí, ale nechtěl jsem, chtěl jsem umřít, protože život pro mě neměl smysl, žít zase ten nudný stereotypní život, nenáviděl jsem to, nikdo mě nemiloval, nikdo mně nepotřeboval, už ani Kira ne, vždyť zemřel.

I v nemocnici jsem se mnohokrát pokusil o sebevraždu, ale vždycky mě někdo zadržel, jak já ty lidi nesnášel, kde je teď spravedlnost, zemřela s ním, s mým bohem nového světa, už nebyl žádný nový svět, byl jen ten starý plný nenávisti a zášti.

Když se má zranění konečně zlepšila a měl jsem být převezen do ústavu pro blázny, ale já se o to zase pokusil, při cestě, našel jsem něco ostrého a zabodl do svého stále tepajícího srdce, znovu jsem to přežil, netrefil jsem tu nejdůležitější část srdce, to snad bůh chce abych žil a dál pomáhal a napravoval zlo, to chce, jestli je tohle jen můj úděl nechci ho, nebaví mě to už ne dřív jsem býval naivní, že svět změním, sám, ale nedokážu to sám a ani s nikým jiným, svět je prohnilá díra, která se nedá napravit.

V psychologickém ústavu mě zavřeli do bílého vězení, nevím proč jsem tomu tak říkal, ale nesnášel jsem bílou a uzavřené prostory už vůbec ne, začal jsem šílet, nemělo to okna, neviděl jsem oblohu, bylo mi špatně, začínal jsem mít klaustrofobii, nemohl jsem si nějak ubližovat, nebylo čím, bylo tu jen to bílé polstrování, nic víc.

Svěrací kazajka byla vážně nepříjemná, celé tělo mně bolelo, stále jsem byl jen schoulený a snažil se myslet na něco jiného, ale nešlo to, nešlo, stále jsem musel myslet na minulost, na mého boha, který zhynul a to prý, že bohové jsou nesmrtelní, teď vím že to není pravda, a že bohové umírají.

Mé tělo se stále zotavovalo z mích pokusů o vraždu a bylo jich vážně mnoho, po pěti jsem to přestal počítat, nemělo to cenu.  
Každý den mě vyslýchali a podrobovali testům, ale já jen zarytě mlčel, proč bych se někomu měl svěřovat, já vím co mi je, tak ať mně nechají, chci jen umřít, chci být volný, necítit bolest, utrpení tohoto světa.

Znovu si pro mě přišli, ale z úplně jiného důvodu, bylo to o něco dříve než jindy, ale já se o to moc nezajímal, něco mi říkali, ale já to neposlouchal, i když bych mněl, vešli jsme do místnosti, do prapodivné místnosti, ve které jsem ještě nikdy nebyl, smyslně jsem se začínal rozhlížet kolem a uviděl malou postavu, celou v bílém, která seděla za stolem s klidným výrazem si mě prohlížela.

Posadili mě naproti němu a nechali s ním samotného, netušil jsem co se děje a tak tam jen tak seděl, jako socha, za celou dobu jeho povídáni jsem se ani nepohnul, nenaznačil zájem, radši jsem si prohlížel místnost, byla tam okna a na mé tváři se objevil malí úsměv, tak dlouho jsem se nedíval z okna, bylo to vážně nádherné vidět přírodu, na tu jedinou jsem neměl vztek, ona byla nespoutaná, krásná milující, rostliny a zvířata se nezabíjeli jen pro potěšení, ale pro přežití a pak jsem uslyšel ty slova, úplně mně to zarazilo a já se podíval na tu postavu přede mnou, byla mi tak povědomá, ale já si nemohl vzpomenout odkud, ale zrovna teď na tom nezáleželo, teď byla hlavní ta slova.

"Odvedu tě odsud!"  
Mé oči se rozkmitali a zalili se slzami, nedokázal jsem je zadržet, ba ani setřít, a tak jsem jen sklonil hlavu k zemi, byl jsem moc šťastný a nevěděl proč.

Sundali mi kazajku a na zem pohodili nějaké oblečení, bylo mi jedno co je to za oblečení, ale strašně se mi ulevilo, konečně mohl jsem svobodně hýbat rukama, nic nebolelo, chvíli jsem byl té osobě vděčný, za to nemůžu jít ven, ale ještě před tím jsem se ujišťoval, že tam nebudu moc dlouho, nechtěl jsem a jak se mi naskytne příležitost, udělám to znovu a znovu, pokud se mi to nepodaří.

Mladý chlapec mi pevně sevřel ruku a vedl k blízkému autu, do kterého mě posadil a sám si sedl vedle mě, jízda probíhala mlčky, nic neříkal, jen si mě prohlížel tím zpytavým pohledem, pohledem ani nevím jakým, já jsem si ho nevšímal a koukal z okna na přírodu, kéž bych taky mohl svobodně žít ve světě bez zbytečného zabíjení.

V autě jsem si poté začínám všímat věci, ostrých věcí, kterými bych si mohl ublížit, ale žádná tam nebyla, vůbec nic a i to co by správně mnělo bít špičaté byla zaoblené, jako by se na mně připravil, aby mi nedovolil se zabít, ale jednou se mi to podaří, něco najdu a zkusím to znovu a navíc můžu, utéct, když budu chtít, malé dítě mě nezastaví

Zaskřípění brzd a prudké zastavení, onen bělovlasý chlapec mně znovu chytil za ruku a vedl do domu, velkého domu, s krásnou japonskou zahradou, rozhlížel jsem se kolem sebe a poté se mu vytrhl, spatřil jsem Sakuru, ten krásný růžový strom, zrovna z ní opadávali okvětní lístky a jeden mi dopadl na napřaženou dlaň, na mé tváři se objevil malý usměv a odfoukl jsem ji na zem.

Když mě vtáhl do domu, dostal jsem šok, všechno bylo v bílém a mé vzpomínky se vrátily, ležel jsem na tom bílém polstrováním, zase, rozkřikl jsem se přes celý dům a schoulil se na zem, nesnáším bílou, děsí mně.  
Chlapec poprvé nechápal co mi je a nechápe to ani teď, když se mnou je každý den, nedokáže přijít na to, co mně děsí, ale mermo moci se snaží, aby se to nestávalo, ale nepřijde na to, nikdy nemluvím, nedokážu najít význam slov, zapomněl jsem ho a ani ho už znát nechci, jediné co chci jen zemřít, ale jeho oči, jeho černé oči mi něco připomínají, ale nevím co, něco z minulé doby, než mně zavřeli do blázince, do bílého vězení, ale já nevím co, stále na to nenacházím odpověď.

Znovu, dnes, konečně jsem v tomhle domě, v tomto zatraceném bílém domě našel něco ostrého, čím bych se mohl zabít a jakmile jsem to našel, zabodl si to do krku, zatím ještě nepoškozeného, od mého věčného zabíjení se a vážně, zase se mi začínalo ulevovat a já pomalu padal, na podlahu, byl to nádherný pocit, cítit, jak má krev stříká všude kolem, pomalu jsem zavřel oči a upadl do hlubokého bezvědomí. Nic si nepamatuji, ale co vím probudil jsem se, znovu jsem se probudil a nade mnou se skláněl ten chlapec, nejradši bych ho uškrtil, zabil na místě, chtěl jsem na něj něco aspoň zakřičet, když jsem se dozvěděl, že mé končetiny jsou na to moc slabé, ale když jsem otevřel ústa, nic z nich nevyšlo, zkoušel jsem to znovu a znovu, ale znovu nic.  
Z chlapcových očí začaly stékat slabé pramínky slz a objal mě, nechápal jsem proč plakal, a proč zrovna nade mnou, nad nepotřebným mužem, který chce jen umřít, protože ho na tomto světě nic nedrží.

Nic jsem nedělal, nesnažil jsem se ho od sebe odtrhnout, bylo mi to jedno, když to pak udělal sám začal vyprávět, co se stalo, a že už nikdy nebudu mluvit, protože, když jsem se bodl do krku, poškodil si nenávratně hlasivky, na mé tváři se znovu vyloudil úsměv, on to nechápal, proč se usmívám, ale já měl ze sebe velkou radost, když se příště bodnu, nebo si něco udělám můžu být mrtvý, bylo to pro mě jediným vysvobozením, ten úžasný pocit, že snad, za chvíli se mi povede se zabít.

Znovu mě odvezl do toho bílého domu a já jsem znovu měl ty strašné deprese z bíle barvy, proč bílá, proč ne černá a v tu chvíli mě to napadlo, třeba, když se mi podaří vypíchnout si oči, tak ta strašná barva zmizí, navěky, už žádná bílá už nic jen temnota ano, to bude to nejlepší, co ho kdy mohlo napadnout.  
Ale nemohl jsem, nemohl, všude byl semnou, snažil se mi pomoci, já ale pomoc nepotřeboval, nepotřeboval jsem jeho, nikoho, jen matičku smrt.

Jednou se mi do ruky dostal papír, začal jsem si ho prohlížet a mě to konečně napadlo, napadlo mě konečně, jak bych mohl oslepnout.  
Přiložím si ho k pravému oku a projedu silně jeho hranou po zorničce, takovou bolest jsem ještě nezažil, bylo to horší, než když jsem si nůž bodl do srdce, ale chtěl jsem nevidět tak jsem si přiložil papír znovu ke druhému oku, a když jsem chtěl znovu hranou přejet, někdo mi ho vytrhl z rukou a vrhnul se mi do náručí, byl to znovu ten hoch.

Odstrčil jsem ho od sebe a zle se na něho podíval, nesnáší ho, všechno mi ničí, mé sny o smrti.  
Vezmu jednu tužku ze stolu a začnu psát na tu ohavě bílou zeď.  
Bělovlasí chlapec to pozoruje a čeká, až ustoupím, vůbec mu nevadí kam to píšu.  
Pak jsem poodstoupil a čekal až si to přečte na stěně bylo napsáno.  
_*Nech mě už konečně jednou umřít, nenávidím tebe, nenávidím tenhle dům, nenávidím bílou barvu, nenávidím svůj zatracenej život, tak mě už nech umřít…*_

Chlapec na ten text pohlíží se zájmem, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou.  
"Nenechám tě, aby ses zabil, protože, ty si to nezasloužíš, zasloužíš si něco víc, než jen smrt."  
Zdálo se mi, jako by chtěl říci něco jiného, ale pak řekl něco jiného, než chtěl.  
Z blízké skříňky vytáhne obvaz, pak přistoupí zpět ke mně a začne obvazovat pravé oko, nechal jsem ho, ať si dělá co chce.

Dlouho jsem seděl u okna a civěl ven, nejedl jsem nepil, moje předsevzetí zabít se teď mělo menší význam a to jen proto, protože se o mně ten chlapec tak staral, i když jsem nechtěl a odháněl jsem ho od sebe, nevzdal se, ani nevím, jak se jmenuje, musím to konečně ukončit, dříve než budu litovat toho co jsem udělal předtím, musím.

Něčí ruce mě obemkly a teplé tělo se přivinulo k mým zádům, byl to zase on, se svým ustavičným laskáním, hlazením a utěšování, nechtěl jsem to, ale také jsem nemohl vzdorovat.  
Ucítil jsem něco vlhkého na svém krku. Po chvíli jsem zjistil, že je to jeho jazyk a přejíždí po ráně, kterou jsem si onehdy způsobil, a která mi poškodila hlasivky. Mé tváře nabraly sladce červený odstín, nechtěl jsem se tomu poddat, tomu rytmickému pohybu, sžírala mně touha, ne musel jsem se ovládnout, jenže už tak dlouho.  
Zaklonil jsem hlavu a nechal se laskat, najednou doteky ustaly a chlapec se přesune k mým ústům, jaká krása. Cítil jsem jeho chuť, nádherně voněl.  
Nevydržel jsem to, rychle jsem opustil stoličku, na které jsem seděl a přimáčknul toho bezbranného chlapce ke stěně, neprotestoval, ovinul ruce kolem mého krku a rytmicky pochyboval svým jazykem, pokoušel se mě zatáhnou do toho milostného polibku a velmi se mu to dařilo.  
Zapojil jsem své ruce a pomalu jimi přejížděl po chlapcově horkém těle, hladil ho po hrudi a pomalu se i s ním přesouval k blízké posteli, jenže najednou, jako bych se probudil, jako by mě polil studnou vodou, odtrhnul jsem se od něj a odešel pryč, vyčítal jsem si jak daleko to až zašlo, ne už tu nesmím zůstávat.

Mé bosé nohy rozdíraly ostré kamínky příjezdové cesty, ještě že byla brána otevřená, měl jsem štěstí, vyběhl co nejrychleji ven a utíkal tam, kde jsem kdysi bydlel, snad, snad tam ještě zbyli nějaké mé věci.

Po bolestném a únavném běhu jsem stanul v centru města a vzhlížel k velkému panelovém domu, jež byl ten největší a nejhezčí v okolí.  
Vešel dovnitř, do výtahu a zmáčknul tlačítko 56 patro, bydlel jsem skoro v tom nejvyšším, a měl krásný výhled na město.

Když jsem otevřel dveře, vše bylo tak, jak jsem to opustil, vše na svém místě a vše pod vrstvou prachu.  
Začal jsem hledat různé věci, co jsem měl vážně rád, ale najednou jsem se zarazil, z jedné zásuvky vysel starý zmačkaný papír, ale já ihned poznal od čeho je, byla to má poslední vytržená stránka ze zápisníku. Vzal jsem ji do ruky a začal přemýšlet, znovu jsem začal přemýšlet, jako vrah, který nezná slitování a to jen kvůli jedné stránce ze zápisníku.  
Nábožensky jsem ho položil na stul a civěl na něj, mohla to být má spása, má záchrana, před tímto světem.

Začal jsem hledat tužku, kterou jsem samozřejmě našel.  
Naklonil se nad cár papíru a chtěl začít psát, psát své jméno, ano mé jméno.  
"MIKAMI!"  
Uslyšel jsem řev, tak ohlušující, že se to nedalo přeslechnou, a já věděl, věděl, kdo je to, kdo mě tak horečně hledá, byl to ten chlapec, který mě vzal z ústavu, kdo mě zachránil před bílím vězením a něco mi ukázal, něco, co já ale nechci, nechci to chápat vědět, že ten cit existuje, já se ho zbavil už před lety, nechci, aby se znovu vrátil, ten cit, který člověka spoutává a už ho nepustí.

Přiložil jsem pero k papíru a začal psát Teru Mikam  
"Nedělej to!"  
Jeho ruce mě prudce objaly a zamezily, dopsat slovo, co se stane, když to není dopsané, to nikdo nevěděl, a tak jsem tam čtyřicet sekund čekal co se stane, ale nic, pokyny deníku smrti byli jasné.

Nenáviděl jsem ho, za jeho péči, pořád se staral, sundal jsme ze sebe jeho ruce, prudce vstal a vrazil mu facku, nenáviděl jsem ho, proč mě sakra už nenechá zemřít, starostliví jako moje máma, která se o mě vždy bála.

Ale on, i když jsem ho praštil, se nenechal odradit, stále tam stál a koukal na mě smutnýma očima.  
Jeho oči byli smutné, bylo to cítit z celé jeho postavy a já nevěděl proč, ale ani jsem to nechtěl zjišťovat, bylo mi to srdečně jedno.

Jenže on mi znovu obtočil ruce kolem mého těla a jako v pokoji, ve mně začala stoupat ta horkost, ale ne nesměl jsem jí podlehnout, nechtěl jsem.  
Ale on začal mluvit.  
"Víš asi to nechápeš, proč jsem tě odtamtud vytáhl, protože, je tu jen jedna věc a to ta, že tě miluji, asi to nedokážeš pochopit a stále myslíš, jen na to, jak by sis ublížil, jenže já, nechci, abys zemřel, já chci abys žil, semnou, napořád, protože tě miluji, prosím Teru, nechtěj zemřít, jen proto, že zemřel Kira, prosím, zkus žít pro mě!"

Sice jsem neviděl jeho slzy, ale věděl jsem, že pláče, stále plakal kvůli mě, skoro každý den, vídal jsem ho, ale když jsem vešel, setřel si slzy, aby nebylo nic poznat.  
A právě teď se mi přiznal, že mě miluje, ten cit, který jsem se tak dlouhou dobu snažil zahnat do ustraní se znovu vydral na povrch, ale já se mohl začít bát, bát se, že teď už se nepustí, teď je tu nový člověk, který pro mě plakal, a já přeci nemohl být tak bezcitný, že bych nedokázal milovat.

Otočil jsem se, abych se mu mohl podívat do očí, do jeho černých očí jako noc, sklonil se k němu a lehounce ho políbil na rty, bylo to příjemné vědět, že by pro mě někdo plakal, kdybych se zabil.

Za té noci plné hvězd, vyšlých na obloze a při plném měsíci, se dvě těla spojili v jedno.  
Jejich jazyky se proplétali do sebe, ve vášnivém polibku, který přetrvá.


End file.
